SMILE
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Oneshoot/Jung Yunho, seorang pekerja paruh waktu di cafe 'Bubibu' yang tengah jatuh cinta pada pelanggan setia cafe tempatnya bekerja/'Sayang sekali, kau menyukai orang yang salah Jung Yunho-ssi'/'...'/'Hello, he is married'/YunJae/Sumary gagal/Terinspirasi dari lagu terbaru TVXQ!


SMILE

.

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Genre :

YAOI/Shonen-ai/Oneshoot/Humor

Story by : Dipa Woon

Note :

Cerita aneh dan pasaran(?), bahasa tidak baku, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD

.

.

Tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

.

 **:: cerita mengandung SHONEN-AI jadi yang TIDAK SUKA silahkan MINGGAT ::**

.

.

Yunho tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok menawan yang kini tengah memakan ice cream dimeja yang terletak tak jauh dari meja kasirnya.

Ya, namja tampan bermata tajam yang kini masih duduk di semester ketiga Universitas Shinki itu tengah menjalani kerja paruh waktunya. Dengan menjadi penjaga kasir di sebuah kedai ice cream 'Bubibu' yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari kampusnya.

Sudah dua bulan terhitung sejak ia mulai menjalani kerja paruh waktunya di kedai ini, dan selama itu pula ia selalu mengagumi pelanggan tetap kedai ice cream tempatnya bekerja ini. Ya, ia sudah mengagumi pelanggan itu sejak hari pertama ia bekerja. Dan ini adalah kelima kalinya ia bertemu dengan pelanggan itu.

Bagaimana Yunho tidak terpesona, lihatlah wajah menawan yang dimiliki oleh pelanggan itu. Dengan kulit putih bersih yang sangat kontras dengan kulit tubuhnya yang berwarna sedikit kecoklatan. Ditambah rambut yang dicat pirang sehingga semakin membuat wajah itu bersinar. Jangan lupakan tubuh langsingnya yang terbalut dengan pakaian mahal, yang semakin membuat sempurna penampilan namja itu.

Ya, kalian tak salah membaca. Pelanggan yang dikagumi oleh Yunho adalah seorang namja. Hei, bahkan hubungan seperti itu kini sudah biasa terjadi di sini, jadi jangan heran.

Kembali pada cast utama kita yang masih asik mengamati sosok menawan namja itu. Mata tajamnya sama sekali tak pernah lepas memperhatikan sosok pujaannya, bahkan tak jarang senyum mengembang diwajahnya sambil menggumam-

"Yeoppo da!"

Jangan heran jika Yunho menyebut namja itu 'cantik', karena julukan itu memang tepat ditujukan untuk namja itu. Bahkan jika kalian bisa melihat namja itu, kalian juga akan menyematkan predikat 'cantik' kepadanya.

Mata bulat, pipi sedikit cubby yang berwarna kemerahan, hidung mancung dan juga bibir pink cerah, siapapun pasti akan langsung melayangkan kata 'cantik' pada namja itu.

"Aku, pasti tengah jatuh cinta." ucap Yunho lagi masih terus memandangi sang pujaan yang kini nampak sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya. Bahkan sesekali senyum terlukis diwajah indah namja itu.

"Astaga! Kapan kau akan tersenyum padaku!" gemasnya lagi setelah melihat namja itu tersenyum sambil memandangi ponselnya. Nampaknya ada hal yang membahagiakan yang tengah dialaminya.

Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin berkenalan dengan namja cantik itu, namun apa mau dikata. Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengajak namja cantik itu berkenalan duluan. Karena saat ia berhadapan langsung dengan namja cantik itu, yang terjadi adalah ia akan langsung salah tingkah dan menjadi gugup yang berlebihan.

Bahkan saat awal-awal ia bekerja, dimana saat awal ia jatuh cinta pada namja cantik itu, ia hampir pingsan di tempat saat namja cantik itu mengajaknya berbicara. Padahal namja cantik itu hanya berbicara tentang pesanannya, namun karena merasa gugup yang berlebihan, ia pun menjadi kesusahan bernafas dan berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang lemas.

Pernah juga ia melakukan hal yang sedikit memalukan. Dimana saat namja cantik itu membayar ice cream pesanannya, ia malah mimisan akibat terpesona dengan senyum yang ditunjukkan namja itu padanya.

Baiklah, kita sudahi acara mengorek perbuatan memalukan cast utama kita, dan beralih melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh cast utama kita ini.

Oh, nampaknya ia masih asik memperhatikan namja cantik itu yang kini terlihat tengah menerima telpon dari seseorang.

"Oh oh, siapa yang tengah menelponmu?" kata Yunho penasaran saat melihat namja cantiknya itu mengangkat telpon. Wait? Namja cantiknya? Haha, apa kau yakin jika namja itu adalah milikmu Yunho?

Yunho pun semakin penasaran siapa yang menelpon sang pujaan hati, karna bisa ia lihat kini namja cantiknya itu tengah menoleh ke arah pintu cafe. Ia pun penasaran dan ikut menolehkan wajahnya kesana.

Tak berapa lama, muncullah seorang yeoja dengan balutan dress panjang yang langsung berjalan kearah namja cantik itu. Bisa Yunho lihat namja cantik itu segera berdiri dari duduknya guna menyambut yeoja itu. Dan-

Cup

Mata Yunho membulat dengan sempurna saat melihat yeoja itu mengecup kilat bibir dari namja cantiknya. Dunia Yunho seketika runtuh saat senyum lebar menghiasi wajah namja cantik itu ketika sang yeoja mengecup bibirnya.

Crakk

Dan tanpa sadar Yunho meremas kuat gelas kertas yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Brengsek!"

::

:

YunJae – Smile

:  
::

Yunho sedari tadi tak melepaskan pandangannya dari namja cantik dan yeoja kurang ajar-julukan Yunho untuk yeoja yang dengan seenaknya mencuri kecupan dibibir namja cantiknya itu. Ia benar-benar kesal setelah melihat insiden kecup-mengecup itu.

Ia penasaran, apa sebenarnya hubungan diantara keduanya. Nampaknya yeoja itu sangat akrab dengan namja cantiknya. Padahal ini kali pertamanya ia melihat yeoja itu bersama dengan namja pujaannya. Biasanya, setiap kali datang ke kedai ini, namja cantik pujaannya itu hanya seorang diri.

"Sial! Mereka akrab sekali!" geram Yunho saat melihat kedua orang itu tertawa bersama. Bahkan kini namja cantik itu tengah membersihkan krim yang ada di sudut bibir yeoja itu.

Ctik

Yunho semakin membulatkan matanya melihat itu. Bah, yang benar saja! Sebenarnya apa hubungan diantara mereka?

"Yah! Jauhkan tanganmu darinya Boo!" kesal Yunho melihat kejadian itu, tapi tunggu, Boo? Apa itu Boo?

Astaga, bahkan Yunho sudah memberikan panggilan sayang pada namja cantik itu. Boo? Yang benar saja! Hei Jung, bahkan kalian belum saling mengenal. Ingat itu!

Kembali Yunho memperhatikan keduanya, dan lagi-lagi ia harus melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya terbakar api cemburu.

"Astaga! Jangan tersenyum padanya Boo! Tersenyum padaku saja!" teriak Yunho tertahan saat melihat namja pujaannya tersenyum manis kepada yeoja itu. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia menggigit lap-yang entah bekas mengelap apa-yang dibawanya sambil memandang kesal kearah namja cantik itu.

Kau cemburu buta eoh tuan Jung?

"Apa mereka sepasang kekasih?" gumam Yunho lagi tersadar akan sesuatu. Perlakuan manis dari namja cantik itu kepada sang yeoja, bukankah terlihat seperti perlakuan terhadap kekasih?

Ya, ia berpikir demikian karena ia sama sekali tak pernah melihat keberadaan yeoja itu selama ini, jadi dulu ia berpikir jika namja pujaannya itu masih single. Namun hari ini? Dari apa yang dilihatnya, namja cantik dan yeoja itu pasti memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat.

"Ani ani. Mana mungkin ia adalah kekasihnya. Bahkan wajah baby Boo jauh lebih cantik dari yeoja itu." omel Yunho yang dengan terang-terangan menjelek-jelekkan sang yeoja.

"Lihatlah, bahkan yeoja itu terlihat jelek dan lebih tua darimu Boo. Tak mungkin ia adalah kekasihmu bukan?" gumamnya lagi mengutarakan semua pemikirannya.

Astaga, bahkan kau sudah meracau yang tidak-tidak tuan Jung. Sebelum kau mengoceh yang aneh-aneh, lebih baik kau berkenalan lebih dulu dengannya.

"Omo! Yah! apa yang kau lakukan Boo! Jangan menciumnya seperti itu." teriak Yunho tertahan saat melihat namja pujaannya mendekatkan wajah kearah yeoja itu. Ia pun tanpa sadar kembali meremas kencang gelas kertas yang akan dipakainya untuk menuang minuman.

"Yah! Alba! Berhenti meremas gelasnya! Apa kau mau menggantinya dengan gajimu!"

Yunho tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang luamayan kencang disebelahnya. Ia pun segera menoleh dan mendapati atasannya yang berdiri sambil menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Sa..sajangnim."

"Berhenti meremas gelas-gelas itu dan fokus bekerja!"

"Ye, sajangnim!"

Dan Yunhopun segera melaksanakan perintah atasannya sebelum kembali ia mendapat teguran.

"Sial! Apa ia melihatku dimarah? Oh benar-benar sial! Hancur sudah imej ku!" gerutu Yunho takut jika sang pujaan hati melihat dirinya yang kena marah xD

::

:

YunJae – Smile

:  
::

Degh

Degh

Degh

Jantung Yunho tak berhenti berdebar kencang saat melihat secara lebih dekat sosok namja cantik yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu. Ya, setelah selesai dengan urusannya, kini namja cantik beserta yeoja kurang ajar itu hendak membayar pesanan mereka.

"Berapa totalnya?"

Degh

Degh

Degh

Kembali jantung Yunho berdebar lebih kencang saat mendengar lantunan suara halus namja cantik itu. Bahkan Yunho nyaris pingsan saat tangan putih namja itu terulur kepadanya menyerahkan beberapa lembar won kepadanya.

Srett

"I..ini kemba..liannya." gugup Yunho saat memberikan uang kembalian kepada namja cantik itu. Bahkan tangannya sedikit bergetar saat menyerahkan uang kembaliannya itu.

Sial! Ia tak bisa mengontrol kegugupannya jika sudah berhadapan dengan namja cantik itu.

"Gomawo."

Demi apapun, Yunho benar-benar merasa ingin pingsan saat mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari namja pujaannya itu. Sungguh, apalagi ditambah senyum kecil yang dilayangkan namja itu tadi, membuat Yunho semakin terjatuh dalam pesona namja cantik itu.

Yunho pun membalas senyuman dari namja cantik itu, namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena sekarang ia malah merasakan sesak didadanya dan senyumnya musnah seketika, tatkala matanya menangkap pemandangan yang membuatnya patah hati.

Bayangkan saja, bagaimana tangan yeoja kurang ajar itu, kini sudah bergelayut manja dilengan namja cantiknya. Tentu saja hal itu segera membuatnya naik darah.

Ctik

Dan raut wajah Yunho pun mengeras seketika.

' _Yah! Singkirkan tanganmu itu yeoja kurang ajar!'_ rutuk Yunho dalam hati dan memasang raut kesal diwajahnya. Bahkan ia pun kini menatap tajam yeoja kurang ajar yang masih bergelayut manja dilengan namja cantiknya.

Hemmphhh

Demi apapun, Yunho bersumpah melihat tawa mengejek dari yeoja kurang ajar itu. Bahkan sekarang seringai sudah terpasang diwajah yeoja itu. Dan seakan memanasi Yunho, tangan yeoja itupun semakin memeluk erat lengan namja cantik itu.

Mata Yunho pun semakin membulat lebar, benar-benar kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh yeoja itu.

"Jung..Yun..ho?" panggil yeoja itu membaca nametag di dada kiri Yunho.

"Ne?" jawab Yunho ketus masih tetap mempertahankan wajah kesal dan menatap tajam yeoja itu.

"Aku perhatikan sedari tadi kau selalu memandangi Jaejoong." ucap yeoja itu lagi dengan senyum misterius diwajahnya dan membuat namja cantik yang tengah digandengnya itu atau yang tadi dipanggilnya Jaejoong menolehkan wajah kearahnya.

"Aku?" tunjuk namja cantik itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ne, sedari tadi aku perhatikan ia selalu memandangimu Jaejoongie." jawab yeoja itu sambil diam-diam tersenyum melihat wajah Yunho yang salah tingkah. Bahkan ia harus menahan tawanya melihat wajah tegang Yunho yang seperti tertangkap basah tengah menggodai anak gadis orang.

' _Ba..bagaimana dia tau? Apa aku ketahuan?'_

"Waeyo? Apa kau menyukai Jaejoong Jung Yunho-ssi?" tanya yeoja itu lagi semakin membuat Yunho terpojok. Jantung Yunho pun berdetak semakin kencang sekarang, astaga! Bagaimana yeoja ini tahu kalau ia terus memperhatikan namja cantik yang sekarang kita tahu bernama Jaejoong itu?

Bahaya! Ini berbahaya! Ia takut membuat namja cantik itu berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentangnya.

"Y..ye?"

"Sudah kuduga."

 _Eh?_

Yunho mengernyit bingung mendengar pernyataan yeoja itu. Apa maksudnya?

Hemmmphh

Lagi-lagi tawa menyebalkan itu yang dilihat Yunho, membuat dirinya semakin membenci yeoja dihadapannya ini.

"Kau menyukainya kan?" tanya yeoja itu tepat sasaran dan semakin membuat Yunho salah tingkah. Aiss, berhenti mengucapkan itu. Ia tak mau Jaejoong sampai salah paham dan menganggapnya aneh.

"Sayang sekali, kau menyukai orang yang salah Jung Yunho-ssi." lanjut yeoja itu lagi dan menghadirkan kerutan bingung diwajah Yunho. Apa maksud yeoja itu?

"Ye?"

" **Hello, he is married**." kata yeoja itu lagi sambil mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin polos dengan satu berlian menghiasinya yang tersemat indah di jari manisnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"MWO?"

Teriak Yunho kencang setelah mendengar berita mengejutkan itu. Namja cantiknya sudah menikah? Yang benar saja!

Sementara yeoja itu pun tersenyum puas setelah melihat wajah shock Yunho, ia pun segera menarik tangan Jaejoong yang juga nampak terkejut dengan ucapan yeoja itu. Jaejoong sempat melirik kearah Yunho dan melempar senyum kecil sambil membungkukkan badannya berpamitan pada namja tampan yang masih terdiam akibat shock.

Oh poor Yunho. Ternyata namja yang disukainya sudah menikah xD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari ^^

(END)

Kekekekee #ketawa nista

Cerita apa ini? xD

Maaf menistakan Yunho disini..

Apakah kalian yakin jika Jaejoong sudah menikah? Mueheheee

Terimakasih bagi yang berkenan membaca..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak eoh, supaya saya tau apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang cerita ini ^^

Minna review onegaishimasu ^^

.

Denpasar, 21 September 2015


End file.
